


1night

by featgod



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Isak, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memes, One Night Stands, Top Chris, handjobs, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featgod/pseuds/featgod
Summary: Chris and Isak hook up after a party, and end up being stuck inside Chris' apartment for three days because of a very convenient snowstorm.[aka. an excuse to write Chris and Isak cuddling]





	1. dtf

**Author's Note:**

> (yes this is named after that one lil yachty song)

Isak could feel the desire across the room from the chestnut-haired stranger’s eyes. He was staring right at him, and Isak was staring right back, not paying too much to the ongoing rant Magnus was having about his plan to get Vilde’s attention. As he brought the bottle of beer he was nursing to his lips, he allowed himself to glance away for a moment, looking at Magnus’ overly excited expression. But when he turned his eyes back to look at the stranger, his petal pink lips had curled into a small smirk. It caught him off guard, and immediately he looked away dropping his gaze to the floor. He had never seen this guy at any of Eva’s parties before, she had never mentioned having a friend this incredibly attractive, and he hadn’t seen him around school either. He would have noticed. Everybody else seemed to have known him though, because at the other end of the living room he was surrounded by a small group of girls, all trying equally hard to get his attention. And of course William was standing right next to him, looking as calm and collected as he always did, attempting to keep a conversation going, though it was hard over the loud music blasting through the room.

For some reason a red tint covered Isak’s cheeks even though he hadn’t dared to look over at the boy for around three minutes now, the way his heart was compulsively beating at a faster pace as he felt the pair of eyes baring into him didn’t help either, though.

“Dude! Are you even listening?” Magnus suddenly snapped, sounding aspirated, and cut Isak out of his sudden train of thought as he looked up to see him looking melodramatically offended. He couldn’t do much else than just offer him a small shrug of his shoulders, and a half-hearted smile.

“Sorry, I just- I just need some fresh air.” He said, which was a pretty lame excuse, and he certainly didn’t miss the way Magnus rolled his eyes as he pushed passed him, stalking through the crowd of people in the living room heading to the front door, feeling like the air inside was suddenly too thick for him to breath.

Isak turned the door knob, sighing as he stepped out feeling the rush of cool air brush against his skin. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground, and Isak cursed himself for not having brought a jacket. He dropped down to sit on the first step of the staircase, placing his beer down, and rubbed his hand over his face. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. His mind felt like a jumbled mess, he had apparently lost the ability to think straight. It was supposed to have been a chill night, he was actually just here to be Magnus’ wingman and emotional support. He wasn’t supposed to have been sent into complete mental chaos and confusion just from someone compulsively staring at him. Maybe this was just his own self destructive overthinking ways. The guy might as well have been looking at someone else. Oh god, what if he had been looking at someone directly behind him?

“Hey.” A voice said, it was low and slightly playful. Isak looked up to see the same Calvin Klein model standing leaned against the doorframe looking too smug to be real.

“Halla.” Isak spoke up, reaching for his beer again, clearing his throat as he attempted to come off as somewhat calm. Even though he was internally battling an overwhelming amount of nerves.

The boy only chuckled a little, as he took a seat beside Isak, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “It’s a little cold out here.” He commented, looking back over at Isak who was trying his very best not to look at the gorgeous boy and embarrass himself. But he was failing terribly.

Moments of silence passed between them, where the only sounds heard was the distant sound of the music and chatter from inside. Isak felt awkward, and he suddenly noticed how weird his hands were positioned, and how strange he was sitting. He gulped, and bit into his lower lip, tapping one of his fingers against the surface of his beer bottle. Once again the boy let out a laugh, breaking the silence between them, and this time Isak couldn’t help but look up at him, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Relax, I don’t bite,” They boy said, reaching over to slap Isak’s shoulder playfully.

* * *

 

His name was Chris. He had told him with one of his hands on the steering wheel of his car driving way past the speed limit, while the other was wandering along Isak’s thigh. Isak’s heart had been thumping so incredibly fast that he was even surprised he could comprehend the words Chris were saying, and as soon as they got into his apartment he was pressed up against the nearest wall, and a pair of plush lips attached to his, causing his skin to go hot. He tasted like cigarettes and sweet wine coolers, he noted.

“My roommate’s not home.” He murmured as he peppered kisses along Isak’s neck, his hands travelling along his sides. Isak felt like his body was limp, and he couldn’t do much else than let his fingers run through Chris’ hair as he let himself be marked by his less than gentle kisses. A small moan fell from his lips as he felt Chris sink his teeth into the sensitive flesh at the side of his neck. He was only slightly buzzed, so he would have to remind himself to thank God later for the memories of him making out with a guy this hot.

“Y-Your bedroom,” Isak breathed out, causing Chris to pull away and look at him with another one of his smirks. It made a small ball of excitement form in the pit of his stomach, and before he knew it Chris had taken a gentle hold of his wrist, leading him through the apartment at such a fast pace that he didn’t even get to look around. Not that that was what he was here for anyway.

He pushed open a door, and pulled both of them inside before shutting it, and flipping on the lights. Chris didn’t even waste a single second before pulling his hoodie off, following with his shirt, leaving it on a pile on the floor. Isak just stood there, gob smacked for a moment, lips parted as his eyes scanned the perfectly sculptured body before him.  Chris’ skin was a golden tan, and every muscle on him seemed to be worked to perfection. As Isak caught himself in the trance, he also noticed Chris staring at him with a humored look.

“Are you always this shy or am I special?” He joked lightheartedly, taking a few steps closer to Isak, letting his hands slide up under his shirt. A shudder started from the bottom of his spine, spreading throughout his body as Chris’ hands travelled further up, sliding across his abdomen gently.

“No, uh. I’m not usually this ungraceful.” He tried playfully, nervous smile playing on his lips. Figuring he should have taken the hint a while ago, he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his torso which paled in comparison to Chris’. He didn’t linger too much on it though, and almost immediately dropped to his knees in front of Chris, visibly catching him by surprise as he reached his hands up to begin fiddling with the belt buckle.

“Wow- okay, Isak. “Chris breathed out, voice sounding like a mix of a laugh and a pleasantly surprised gasp. It only made a tentative smile grow on Isak’s lips as he finally managed to unbuckle the belt, and slowly began pulling his jeans down, now faced with the bulge cladded by the cotton material of the black boxers. It wasn’t like Isak hadn’t tried this before, so there really was no reason for him to be acting like all shy and nervous, which was why he had decided to just act on impulse.

He shot Chris another smile, before he leaned forward beginning to mouth over the fabric, humming under his breath. He could feel that he was steadily growing hard. In a teasing manner Isak reached his hands up to loop into the waist band of the boxer, playing with the band as he let his lips brush against Chris’s bulge. When he heard a low groan come from the older boy, he suddenly felt smug and looked up at him through his lashes, locking their eyes.

“Holy shit,” He breathed, eyes fluttering shut for a single moment. Isak of course couldn’t hide the confident smirk from his lips, and as he felt that Chris was semi-hard now, he pulled away and took his boxers down in a painfully slow pace.

He reached his hand out to wrap around the impressive girth of Chris’ member, beginning to stroke him slowly. His teeth sank into his lower lip, still looking up at Chris who was visibly flushed at this point. His large hands soon tangled themselves in his blond locks as he began getting harder, in sync with Isak speeding up his stroking motions.

“You know that meme - ‘get you a girl that looks at you like this’, this is it.” Chris joked breathlessly, and Isak embarrassingly enough burst out laughing with the dick still in is hand.

“That’s the worst attempt at dirty talk I’ve ever heard, _Jesus Christ_.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes, deciding to push aside Chris’ terribly timed humored, and leaned forward to lick a thick stripe along the underside of his cock, feeling proud of himself at the low groan that left Chris in that moment. He reached one of his hands down in between his own legs, beginning to rub it against his bulge feeling like he might go crazy without the friction.

Isak felt comfortable enough to go in for another lick, and while he stroked the base of his member, he swirled his tongue around the head, before sinking his mouth over the length earning another long groan from Chris.

“You’re like - _shit_ , really good.” Chris breathed out, fluttering his eyes shut, and Isak just shrugged, smirking as he pulled his mouth off of him momentarily before suckling his tip back into his mouth. Chris was achingly hard, Isak could tell, and knowing that he made him that was certainly was an accomplishment.

Isak had reached the point where he was bobbing his head up and down, while his hand stroked the part of the length he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Chris was letting out a string of curses along with some of the hottest moans Isak had ever heard in his life. The grip he had on Isak’s hair was tightening as well, and pretty much out of nowhere Chris pulled Isak back, and in a feigned offended manner Isak looked up at him with furrowed brows and red bitten lips.

“I at least want to see you naked before I bust a nut.” He grinned sounding and Isak snorted rolling his eyes as he got up on his feet.

“Are you always this eloquent or am I just special?” He mocked raising his brows, as he unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down meanwhile he ignoring Chris’ eyes travelling over every single exposed part of his skin. He discarded his jeans somewhere on the floor, and followed by pulling off his boxers.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Said Chris, placing his hands on Isak’s hips as he leaned in to press his lips against his, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue into Isak’s mouth, humming as he did so. In a very calculated manner Chris’ hands reached around to cup his ass, and as he gave it a squeeze Isak could only let out a muffled laughter, though immediately pulling away from the kiss with a squeak as Chris lifted him up.

“Warn a guy, would you?” He joked lightly, wrapping his legs around his waist, and grinned as Chris simply rolled his eyes before proceeding to carry him to the bed, dropping down on the bed with the smaller boy underneath him.

Isak let out a small ‘ _oomph_ ’ letting his legs spread wide as Chris laid in between them, with his hands resting on either side of his face. He fluttered his eyes shut and leaned up and pressed his lips against Chris’, who melted into the kiss almost immediately. His hands were mused in the brown locks as the older boy decided to deepen the kiss, and in a moment of breathlessness Chris pulled away and looked at Isak with a small grin.

He didn’t say a single word as he wormed his way down Isak’s body till he was laying in between his legs, letting the two of his hands slide along the boy’s inner thighs. Isak looked down at him, shivering slightly, and Chris just dumbly looked back up at him while still letting his hands roam over his skin.

“Are you gonna do something or lay there and look dumb?” Isak questioned, cocking his brow, and this time it was Chris’ turn to snort.

“I look dumb to you?” He asked, melodramatically holding a hand over his heart.  Though his brows were furrowed and his lips curled into a tiny smile that made Isak roll his eyes. Chris got up from the bed momentarily, and went to his bedside table opening up the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube along with a condom.

“Always gotta be prepared.” He playfully told Isak and wiggled his brows and he dropped back down to lay in between his legs. He reached one of his hands up to wrap around Isak’s hard cock, pumping him a few times, and he grinned as he let out a few shallow breaths before his head feel back against the pillow. He let go just then, and flicked open the bottle of lube, coating two of his fingers in the substance. He found it absolutely necessary to tease Isak, and therefore let the two digits’ trace around his pink hole for a little while, before pushing one of them inside the velvet heat, earning a moan from the boy.

At first, it of course felt a little strange and intrusive. But Isak figured it was because of the fact that he hadn’t been laid in a long time. As Chris built a rhythm, thrusting his finger in and out of Isak with a steady pace, at some point even adding another finger- and another, Isak became a writhing mess in the sheets. He arched his back off of the bed every time the fingers would curve inside him, intentionally hitting his bundle of never, and his hands were gripping on to the sheets for dear life, at the same time as pre-cum was drippling from the slit of his member. He was close he could feel it, but with every moan he was trying to hold back, and his fruitless attempts to keep himself at bay, Chris just seemed to enjoy edging him on. His blond curls were sticking to the sweat on his forehead. For a moment he flickered open his eyes to look down at Chris, just to see that he was looking right at him, and he knew he couldn’t take anymore.

“Fuck me- just, please, oh god.” He blabbered, head falling back against the pillow, and his mouth fell open as a silent moan left him. He had undeniably never been this turned on in his whole life.

Chris of course did not need to be told twice, and pulled his fingers out of Isak seemingly quickly, sitting up on his knees, looking down at him as he ripped open the condom sliding it over his member. Isak’s eyes were intense, and he licked his lips as he felt Chris line up against him, which made him visibly gulp. Excitement and arousal rushed through his body, and the only way he responded to that was by further hooking his legs around Chris’ waist.

“You ready?” The older boy murmured, biting into his lip as he wrapped one of his hands around the base of his cock, pushing the tip of his cock unto Isak’s hole, groaning lowly as he did so.

Isak was completely out of words and once against he threw his head back against the pillow, mouth hanging open as a silent cry fell from his lips. Chris didn’t think he had ever seen anything that hot in his whole goddamn life.

“Holy fuck,” Chris breathed shakily, letting his hands hold on to Isak’s hips when he’d finally bottomed out, letting himself be enthralled by the feeling of the tight heat enveloping his member. They stayed in the same positon for a while as Isak adjusted to the length, when he felt as though he could take more, he gave Chris a little nod which he picked up on rather quickly.

Chris pulled out of Isak until only the head of his cock was nestled inside him, before he thrust back inside him, groaning as he continued the motioned, gripping on to Isak’s hips tightly.

Isak began whining, his hands scrambling for something to grab onto, and that something just happened to be Chris’ shoulders. He felt like he could feel every single inch of him inside, jabbing at him in just the right angle, causing this sort of toe-curling pleasure to fall over him in enormous ripples.

“Harder,” Isak breathed out, mouth falling open once again as Chris obliged, relentlessly slamming into him, with as much energy as he could, the grip on his hips getting impossibly tight. He arched his back up, hands beginning to scratch down his back, and he was letting out a string of curses that he himself had yet to register.

“You like this?” Chris grunted out in between his moans, and even though Isak thought it was a stupid question he responded with an eager nod of his head along with a breathy ‘uh-huh’.

“Love it- love your cock,” He breathed, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, whining as Chris hit _that_ spot again. And now he could feel it. The ripples of pleasure going through him had formed into a little bubble in the pit of his stomach, that had managed to spread out throughout his whole body- from his toes to his fingertips. He could feel his climax nearing, and his cock was twitching at this point eager for release.

“Chris- I’m gonna.” Isak warned breathlessly, but cut himself off as he let out a high-pitched moan, arching his back again, releasing his thick stripes of white against his skin. He curled his toes as he could feel Chris still fucking into him, chasing his own climax. After a short while he pulled out of him, ripping off the condom and pumped his cock till he spurted his load over him. He was breathing so fast that his chest was heaving, and Isak- who had now opened up his eyes was taking his time to admire the sight before him.

Chris dropped down next to louis only a few moments later, staring right up at the ceiling as if he was breathless. Isak on the other hand, had turned his head to look at Chris, attempting not to pay too much mind to the sticky mess on his chest.

“That was-“ Chris started, but Isak immediately let out a groan and rolled over to lay on his back.

“And here I was, thinking that you weren’t going to be fucking cheesy.” Isak tittered, shaking his head a little, and Chris turned to look at him with a humored expression.

“You didn’t even let me finish, what the fuck?” He spoke with a small laugh, reaching over to brush his hand through Isak’s curls. “I was about to say that it was mediocre.” And of course Isak snapped his head to look at him, actually looking offended for a moment before Chris burst out laughing, earning a light slap to his chest.

“Drittsekk. Now go get me something I can clean up with.” He huffed, and Chris stood up from the bed, still grinning as he headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

They laid in the sheets for quite a while after they had both gotten cleaned up, talking, until Chris had hit him with another meme, and that was when he ultimately decided to turn his back to him and go to sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning to the sound of shuffling and drawers being opened then shut. He reached up to rub at his eyes, and slowly sat up on the bed, stretching his arms. When he opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of Chris sitting in his window, wearing a pair of basketball shorts along with a tangerine colored hoodie. His brows were furrowed as he stared out of the window, not yet noticing that Isak was awake.

“What are you doing?” Isak spoke up, and Chris didn’t even flinch, and just stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“There is literally no one outside.” He simply answered, as if that was an actual answer, and Isak just snorted.

“Well no shit, it’s like six in the morning.” He shrugged as he stood up from the bed, beginning to look around the room for his boxers.

“No, I mean, there is _no one_ outside. I’ve never seen this much fucking snow, and its still snowing a shitton. There isn’t even a bus driving, Isak.” Chris further explained and Isak raised his brows, before walking over to stand next to him by the window, and his mouth fell a little open because Chris was right.

“Well, check the news then. Obviously.” Isak told him, since that was the most logical thing to do. He went back to his search for his boxers, finding them in the corner of the room, and he pulled them on.

“Snowstorm. People are warned from going outside and shit.” Chris said from the window where he was still sitting scrolling through his phone, and Isak looked over at him unbelieving. This was just his luck, obviously.

“Does it say how long it will last?” He asked, voice raising a couple of octaves.

“A couple of days.” Chris answered and stuffed his phone into his pocket again, before apparently realizing what it meant, and when he did only a few moments later he let a smile across his face. "I'm great company though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too sure about this. any thoughts?


	2. sugar & snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did say it was gonna be a very convenient amount of snow

Isak scoffed and looked at Chris with a cocked brow, picking one of his socks up from the floor and slipped it on. It was completely ridiculous, and he made sure not to hide that notion from the expression on his face.

“You know; normal people know that the news obviously always blows things out of proportion?” Isak said, and grabbed a shirt off of the floor, which he was fifty present sure was Chris’. “Are you just a blind sheep that follows the masses? Like, no one is gonna die because of a little snow.” He went on to ramble as he pulled on random clothes he picked up, and rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn’t go all the way to the back of his head. Maybe he was being a little dramatic.

Chris scoffed with a humored expression and stood up from the window seal where he was sitting, “Maybe it’s not that serious. It’s not like it said people weren’t allowed to go outside.” He told him, and raised his brows and he walked to the bedroom door. “Although I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t mind staying with me.” He teased, waggling his brows, and Isak felt embarrassment flush over his face, but he just elegantly ignored his words.

“Just drive me home before it starts snowing even more.” He sighed, and walked out in to the hallway where he slipped on his shoes. He could hear the older boy was behind him, grabbing the keys to his car from the top of the chest of drawers standing by the front door. Then he too grabbed his jacket along with his shoes.

Isak went to open the front door, going out into the hallway where the automatic light switched on immediately. Chris locked the door to his apartment, and Isak began fumbling through his pockets to look for his phone. Fuck. He was sure he had remembered to grab it off of Eva’s kitchen counter where he had left it, but apparently not. It just made things a whole lot more awkward, because how was he supposed to be pretending to text people now?

They both began walking down the staircase, Chris leading the way.  It was odd how much shorter the staircase had felt the previous night when they had rushed upstairs unable to keep their hands off each other. Now. Now it was just awfully long and not a single word was being spoken between them, Isak could only dread the car ride.

He let his hand slide along the wooden stair railing, and kept his eyes glued to the steps ahead of him, attempting to think of an excuse for the even more dreaded interrogation by Eskild he was going to be a victim of as soon as he got home.

“Isak-“Chris spoke, and abruptly stopped walking just as they reached the bottom of the staircase, and Isak raised his head to look at him. The older boy only nodded towards the glass door, so Isak disinterestedly followed his gaze. His mouth immediately dropped at the sight. The glass front door to the apartment complex, was halfway covered with snow. It didn’t look as if there was all that much snow from the window in Chris’ apartment. But that may just be because he was on the first floor. 

At the sides of the glass door, it looked like someone had attempted to pry it open from the inside since there were obvious dark marks and some of the white paint was scratched off. But their attempt had been fruitless, apparently.  Which made Isak a little less hopeful of being able to get out.

“Fuck.” Isak sighed groggily, but still walked to the door, grabbing the icy cold metal handle, and made a lazy attempt to push it open. Bu the compact way the snow was pushed up against it, made it so the door didn’t even move an inch. Chris walked over to stand beside him and attempted to push the door a couple of times, with more force than Isak, but failed. They both tried for about five minutes before just giving up, and Chris shot Isak a half smile before just shrugging his shoulders.

“Let’s go back to mine then. We can just chill for a bit I guess.” He suggested, and Isak just nodded in agreement before following him up the stairs again. There wasn’t really any other place he could go, and he would rather stay in the apartment of some guy he barely knows, than wander around in the hallway.

Isak toed off his shoes by the door once they were back, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets looking around. It was a lot bigger now with the light shining through the windows, and the furniture looked like something an ordinary student definitely couldn’t afford.

“There will probably be snowplows out in a few hours, you don’t have to look so worried.” Chris told him with a gentle laugh as he hung his jacket back up, and crossed his arms over his chest. The younger boy shrugged a little bit, still letting his eyes roam the room.

“I’m not worried, just a bit weirded out.” Isak said, reaching one of his hands up to rub at his eyes. “And a little tired I guess.” He added, earning a small nod from Chris.

“I’m fucking hungry though, aren’t you?” He asked, not really waiting for a response as he turned to walk to what Isak could only assumed was the kitchen. He just followed behind him, once again taken by surprise as he was the sleek white cabinets. It looked like one of those designer kitchens that were always in commercials, and Isak couldn’t stop himself from looking a little amazed.

“Holy shit, the apartment I live in looks like a rat cave compared to your kitchen.” He said, still looking around with wide eyes. He was caught off guard when Chris burst out laughing as hard as he did, and he couldn’t help but join him as well. At lease that broke the awkwardness between them.

“ _Rat cave_?” He wheezed out once he had calmed down slightly, though still clutching his stomach while cleaning up against the counter. Isak shrugged a bit, and walked over to stand next to Chris.

 “First thing that came to mind I guess.” He told him, and flushed when he looked up to see Chris just staring at him with a large smile, shaking his head gently.

“You are ridiculous.” Chris sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. A blanket of silence fell over them for a few moments, where they just stood and smiled a little dumbly.

“Aren’t you gonna cook me some food?” Isak then asked, and looked up at Chris with a cocked brow and a playful but sheepish smile on his lips. That only caused the older boy to scoff and furrow his brows, feigning offence.

“I was gonna make something for myself, I don’t know why you followed me in here, honestly.” He said with a melodramatic sigh, and Isak rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head.

“I feel like having pancakes, just in case you decide to stop being a dickhead.” He told him, lifting himself up to sit up on the counter, folding his hands in his lap.

Chris looked at him challengingly, and Isak shot him the exact same look. It felt like they were having an intense staring competition, and Isak definitely was not going to lose this. The moment Chris looked away and instead began rummaging through the cupboards for the ingredients, Isak felt like he _had_ to gloat at the small victory.

“I’ll mix the batter, and you can fry them?” Chris suggested, and Isak looked at him with a humored expression, snickering.

“How is that fair? Why should I get the hard part? I’m the guest in your home.” He protested, wrinkling his nose. Chris pulled a bag of flour down from one of the cabinets before turning to look at him with a smirk.

“I’ll do both parts if you give me head.” He said, looking a little too pleased with himself as Isak’s cheeks heated up and were dusted with a light pink tint.

“Why are you even trying to negotiate? You’re just as hungry as me, we both have something to lose!” Isak spluttered, and threw his hands in the air, and Chris just shrugged as he opened up the fridge to grab a carton of milk.

“Because you’re amazing at giving head. I really wouldn’t mind you showing appreciation at the effort I’m putting in here.” Chris said slyly, at this point It was a little too obvious that he was trying to get Isak to blush, annoyingly enough succeeding.

“You’re so stupid. Shut up.” He just sighed, looking away from him as he ran a hand through the unruly mess of hair on his head.

* * *

 

Chris ended up doing all the work, and Isak would have been happy about that if it hadn’t been for the fact that Chris had nearly burned every single one of the pancakes. He ended up doing a couple of batches, which he had to dispose of, before he made one where the pancakes were a golden brown instead of looking like clumps of coal.  
  
They were sat in the sofa in the living room, each balancing their plate in their lap, and Isak’s mouth salivated as he felt his stomach grumble. He stabbed his fork into his stack of pancakes, before stuffing it into his mouth, and as soon as he began chewing a deep frown set on his face. It was extremely hard for him not to spit it out, so he just turned to look at Chris who had the exact same expression as he was chewing.

“What the fuck? How much salt did you put in them?” He said in disgust, looking down at the undesirable stack of pancakes on his plate, wanting nothing more than to get the terrible taste out of his mouth.

“There wasn’t that much sugar left so I just used a little more salt to like balance out the dry ingredients...” He spoke to all his horror, and Isak looked at him, completely shocked. While Chris stuffed another forkful of the food into his mouth, only to frown as he swallowed it.

“Are you actually being serious?”

Chris shrugged a little, and looked at him with an apologetic expression.

“I have an idea.” Chris then said, and placed his plate on the sofa table, before getting up at going to the kitchen. He returned only a few moments later, carrying a bottle of syrup. He plopped back down on the sofa, and flicked open the bottle, before drenching Isak’s pancakes with the sticky sweet substance.

The younger boy only sighed, as he began digging in to the food again which really wasn’t any less disgusting than it had been before.

“You’re definitely not getting any head for this.” Isak muttered as he took another mouthful, nearly shuddering in disgust as he sank the food down. Chris turned to look at him with a raised brow, looking oddly hopeful.

“So you were planning on it?” He asked, not looking too bothered as he took another bite.

“You can forget about it. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to put this much salt in something? I think people have died from this.” He said as he continued eating the horrid taste not getting any more bearable. But he was too hungry to wait for Chris to cook up something else for him.

“It was under a hundred grams think. It wasn’t that much.” Chris attempted to justify, and Isak scoffed at him.

“You know you could just have put the syrup inside, instead of putting more salt? I don’t know how your logic works.” He said, laughing a little as Chris actually looked thoughtful for a single moment.

* * *

 

After they had both managed to force themselves through each their plate of breakfast, Chris had figured the best way to apologize for the torture of Isak’s taste buds, was to pull out the blunt he had been saving in the pocket of his jacket. Isak definitely did not protest.

They had gone back in to Chris’ bedroom, since he had an agreement with his roommate about not smoking in the common room. Isak flopped down on the soft mattress followed by the Chris, resting his head against one of the fluffy pillows. The older boy flickered on the lighter, placing the blunt between his lips as he lit it. He took the first hit, letting out a heavy breath of smoke, before handing it to Isak. He took a long drag, inhaling the smoke, before he breathed out again, letting out a small sigh.

“I still don’t forgive you.” He made sure to announce, as he handed the joint back to Chris who just rolled his eyes. “Matter of fact, if we weren’t stuck in here right now, I would have murdered you for messing with food like that.” He went on to inform him.

Chris suddenly scooted closer to him, but he didn’t even bother turning to look at him.

“You really need to chill, I swear. Those pancakes made _you_ salty.” He snorted, and placed two of his fingers under Isak’s chin, turning the boy’s head towards him.  “Open your mouth.” He said quietly, and Isak hesitated for a moment, before parting his lips a little. Chris took a long drag from the joint, before leaning in so their lips were only inches apart as he blew the smoke into his mouth. The blond boy let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, and Chris licked his lips, unable to stop himself as he leaned forwards, catching Isak’s parted lips for a slow kiss. It wasn’t as desperate as their kisses had been the previous night, it was just slow and comfortable. He pulled away moment later, looking at Isak with a grin.

“Do you forgive me now?” He hummed, passing it to him. Isak of course had been a little caught off guard by the kiss, so he looked between Chris and the blunt for a couple of moment, before taking it between his fingers, and took a couple of puffs. He could slowly feel the calming effect creep up on him, and he felt like putty just floating on the heavenly mattress.

He looked back at Chris who was still smiling dumbly, before shaking his head with a titter. “You’re so dumb.” But, this time he was the one who leaned in for a brief kiss, and they broke apart as Chris _giggled_.  

They passed the blunt back and forth for a while, before the last little stump of it was impossible to smoke, and Chris just put it in the ashtray on the bedside table. Isak had moved to lay on his side, letting his eyes trial over Chris’ unbelievable features. His jaw, his soft hair, his soft skin which he wants to kiss all over, his eyes which somehow matched the color of his hair. The older boy was just lying and staring at the ceiling which gave Isak plenty of time to appreciate how hot he was. At least that’s what he thought. He reached one of his hand over and rubbed it through Chris’ long silky soft hair, sighing gently. The older boy turned his head slightly and looked at him questioningly.

“How do you know Eva?” Isak asked, letting the tips of his finger grace along Chris’ scalp.

“I don’t.” He started, fluttering his eyes shut as he let himself indulge in the feeling of Isak’s hand gently rubbing through his hair. “William is my friend, and his girlfriend Noora is friends with the Eva girl or something. I just tagged along as third wheel for the night.” He explained, humming under his breath.

Isak furrowed his brows slightly, and leaned closer to him, letting his lips graze along the skin on his neck. He was a little disappointed at the fact that he hadn’t gotten to leave a few hickies there. “You don’t go to Nissen?” He asked, pressing his lips to the soft skin.

Chris snorted, and shook his head. “I went there last year. I’m in uni now.” He explained, and Isak lifted his head to look up at him with the tiniest smirk.

“Are you telling me I banged a uni guy?” He questioned, raising his brows even though it was more of a statement. Once again Chris snorted, opening his eyes up to shoot him a humored look.

“You could do it again if you weren’t so stubborn.” He teased playfully, causing the younger boy lift his head from the pillow abruptly and glare at him.

“ _I’m_ stubborn?”

Chris was already groaning, rolling onto his back, rubbing a hand over his face, as he prepared himself for a dramatic outburst. But before Isak could even get another word in, he quickly leaned up to press a peck to his lips. When he pulled away it looked like Isak didn’t have much to say anymore, which made a smirk set on his lips.

“Why are you like this.” Isak mumbled as he laid back down on the bed, and placed one of his hands on f Chris’ cheek, leaning in to press their lips together again. For some reason the way Chris tasted nearly felt addictive, and he felt shivers run across his skin as the boy deepened the kiss. His hand found its way to his hair again, and he stroked through it, while they moved their lips together.

Momentarily they broke apart, and Isak swung a leg over Chris, straddling him and he connected their lips again, kiss becoming more heated as time passed by. The older boy reached his hands up and placed them on Isak’s hips, groaning into his mouth. His lips were so soft and plush, and he had this particular way of kissing where he would playfully nip at Isak’s bottom lip, which made him want to melt.

Chris' hands were rough and calloused, but they still gently slid across Isak's skin, pushing the black cotton material of his shirt up, as they were both still immersed in moving their lips together in a more than desperate fashion. His hands traveled along Isak's torso, and playfully rubbed over his pink nubs, cascading them to perk up at the touch. For some reason they felt more sensitive than usual, and it may just have been the weed heightening his body’s response to touch. Isak broke apart from the kiss for a single moment to let out a shuddery breath. He rested his forehead against Chris' for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as he shivered at the tenderness of the touches.

The older boy took that as an opportunity to lift Isak shirt over his head, smirking up at him. He could feel Chris’ eyes trialing over his body, but instead of feeling a little unsure of himself, he turned his attention to how he could feel the hardness of Chris’ bulge through the soft material of his basketball shorts.

Isak sank his teeth into his lower lip, beginning to roll his hips against Chris’, moaning quietly as he finally got friction. Chris had this intense look on his face as he let his hands roam all over his body, and it did nothing but turn him on even more.

“We’re not gonna talk about how you were pretending not wanting to fuck less than five minutes ago?” The older boy teased, as Isak was working the hoodie off of him, carelessly discarding it on the floor. He only rolled his eyes at the words, cocking a brow at Chris, beginning to unbutton his own jeans.

“Unless you want me to leave you with blue balls?” Isak hummed, getting off of the bed to make it easier for himself as he pulled off his clothes. Chris followed promptly, and soon they were back on the bed, lips attached, and hands exploring each other’s naked bodies.

Chris’ dick was even more pretty than he remembered, hard and throbbing with a little pre-cum bubbling from the slit as Isak jerked it with his hand. Chris was even prettier though, as he threw his head back against the pillow, getting increasingly frustrated as Isak only gave small kitten licks to the head of his cock, not yet fully taking it down his throat.

“I did tell you that I wasn’t gonna give you head. That’s not changing, don’t know what you expected.” Isak shrugged, squeezing around the base of his cock, before stroking him a little faster. Chris groaned in an unbelieving way, reaching one of his hands up to rub over his face, and he couldn’t help but smirk when he felt him twitch in his hand.

“ _Faen_ , are you being for real? You are fucking unbelievable.” He breathed out in between his groans, but Isak really could not be less bothered as he continued to rub his hand up and down his shaft, slowing down the pace just in case the friction was too much.

Just like last night, Chris had moments later reached into his bedside table, and grabbed the lube and condom. At this point, Isak had moved to lay on his back, spreading his legs so the chestnut haired boy could lay in between them. He was pretty sure he had spent a fair amount of time making him frustrated, so he wouldn’t really blame Chris for doing the same to him. But he knew he wouldn’t, just because of how desperate he was.

Chris sat up on his knees between his legs, face completely flushed and a couple of his long hair stands falling over his eyes as he was flicking the bottle of lube open.

“You look so hot like this.” Isak commented, and the older boy look at him with a slight smirk, before he slicked up two of his fingers, licking over his bottom lip.

“Strange you decide to start acting nice now.” He hummed, and traced the two digits around the sensitive skin by Isak’s entrance before pressing them inside.

He started by working him open in agonizingly slow movements, before proceeding to add a third digit, flicking his wrist as he increased the pace. Isak had gripped on to the sheets with his fists, letting out desperate cries every time his fingers would graze the small bundle of nerves inside him. The pleasure was also reaching the point of unbearableness for him, as Chris just relentlessly kept speeding the pace of the thrusts, and soon a familiar tingle began spreading through him.

“Just- fuck me now, oh god.” Isak moaned out, feeling like he was getting dangerously close to the edge. Chris pulled his fingers out, wiping them off in the sheets.

“Turn around.” He murmured, as he ripped open the condom packet, and absentmindedly Isak rolled onto his stomach. Chris slid the rubber on, gripping Isak’s hip with one of his hands, while the other one was holding the base of his cock as he lined up against his hole.

He began pushing inside him carefully, and Isak could already feel the fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. He gripped on even harder to the sheets, digging his head into the pillow, as he arched his back. He heard Chris mutter a few curses under his breath as he was fully inside him. He was breathing rather heavily, and his grip tightened on Isak’s hip as he clenched around his girth for a moment.

Isak was about to speak up and complain, but it was as if Chris had predicted it, because as he soon as he opened his mouth, the older boy pulled out before slamming back in, causing him to let out a choked moan.

“Oh my god.” He breathed, clamping his eyes shut, as Chris slammed into him again causing his thighs to tremble. He was struggling to even comprehend a single thing, and it didn’t help that all of his words were made up of half thoughts.

“Ah- yes, _please,_ ” Isak whined for no reason in particular. It felt like Chris was thrusting deep, and he could feel every inch of him as he pounded into him over and over again, turning him into a mumbling flustered mess.

“You sound so fucking pretty, “Chris groaned, and reached his free hand down to grip onto Isak’s hair, using it as leverage a he increased his pace even more, feeling small dribbles of sweat begin to trickle along his forehead.

It was blissful and maddening at the same time, Isak felt like he wasn’t at all in control over his words, his body or his voice. He was letting out all these oddly high-pitched sounds, leaning his head back as Chris’ grip on his hair tightened even more.

“Chris- I can’t - please, “Isak spoke, voice shaky, brows furrowing and his mouth falling open as Chris slammed into the bundle of nerves again, and alright - he knew that he definitely would not be able to last for long now.

It was only a few moments later when the thrusts turned from being precise and hard, to being erratic and uneven. Disregarding his own pride, Isak shuddered and cried out Chris’ name as he came, spurting onto the sheets. There wasn’t a single moment for him to recover, because Chris continued fucking him through his orgasm, hips stuttering after a few moments before he let out a low groan, spilling into the condom.

* * *

 

They were both drenched in sweat, but neither of them had the energy to get up from the bed. Isak had scooted closer to Chris once he had slumped down beside him, and he rested his head on his chest, still breathing heavily.

“Fuck. I didn’t know sex could be that good with guys.” Chris said, voice close to a whisper, and Isak snickered.

“Uh huh.” He murmured as a sort of agreement. Chris wrapped one of his arms around him, pulling him a little closer.

“We should probably shower.”

“Yeah.”

“You smell like lube and sweat.”

Isak only shrugged at that, and Chris looked at him with a raised brow.

It took around thirty minutes before Isak could be bothered to stand up from the bed, and let himself be dragged to the bathroom. He soon stood under the shower head, eyes fluttered shut as Chris massaged a fruit scented Shampoo in his hair. He didn’t really appreciate all the rude comments Chris made about how he was hogging all the space under the stream of hot water, and how he had seen this in a meme once. But just out of the kindness of his heart he decided to make some space for him so he wouldn’t freeze to death. He let the older boy scrub him down, before doing the same to him, making sure to focus on the area around his groin.

When they were out of the shower, and had dried off with overly fluffy towels, Chris let Isak borrow some of his clothes. It was around four in the afternoon at this point, and when they looked out of the window to see if the snow had been clear, just to see that it still looked exactly the same, Isak wasn’t too ashamed to admit that he didn’t mind.

They made lunch after, and he had decided not to let Chris fuck it up again, so made them both sandwiches. They ate on the couch while the bedsheets were in the washing machine.

“I would totally husband you up.” Chris had said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“And I would divorce you in an instant for trying to quote memes.” He had responded with a grin on his lips.

“When the whole squad is on point,”

“What the fuck?”

“It’s a meme- the divorce thing. You walked into that one yourself.”

* * *

 It began getting dark outside at around eight o’clock, and that’s when Isak realized that they hadn’t done anything but lay around on the couch and talk all day. People still didn’t know where he was, and he still didn’t really want to explain where he was. So after they had stuffed themselves in cheese toasties for dinner, Isak had borrowed Chris’ phone.

He was currently in the bathroom, considering who to call first. Magnus would probably ask all sort of questions, but he had technically ditched him at the party. So he dialed his number, pressing the call button and holding the phone up to his ear, figuring that Magnus deserved to know where he went off to.

“Hello?” He said from the other end of the phone after a few rings, sounding very confused.

“Yeah, it’s Isak, I just wanted-“

“ _Isak_? Where did you even go last night? I had to look like a complete loser at the party because I couldn’t find you. That was so shitty.” Magnus rambled, and Isak sighed, reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Look, I was just calling to say that I’m safe and stuff. You know. Because there is a fucking snowstorm outside.” He clarified, and snorted as Magnus let out an ‘oooh’ as if he had just realized it.

“Oh shit, was that why Noora asked me if I knew where you were?”

“I guess.” He sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“So where are you?” Magnus asked, and when Isak didn’t respond for a few moments, Magnus let out a loud obnoxious laugh, and Isak just flushed.

“Here I am locked in with my parents, and only you would be lucky enough to be out there getting laid? For real? I knew you went home with someone!” He exclaimed, sounding overly excited as always.

“Okay, whatever, maybe I went home with someone, maybe I didn’t. Just tell everyone else that I’m okay?” Isak groaned, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Only If you tell me who it is.” He bargained.

“You don’t even know them, is it really important!”

“It would honestly make my day, who is it?”

Isak sighed heavily once again, considering hanging up for a moment.

“It’s just some uni guy.” He responded, in a hushed voice, just so that Chris didn’t hear him and tease him for it later.

“Oh shit, how big is his d-“ Before Magnus could finish his question, he quickly said ‘bye’ before hanging up.

He took a deep sigh as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Chris was laid back on the bed with his laptop. Isak handed him back his phone, lying next to him, seeing him looking through Netflix for a movie.

“Netflix and chill?” Chris said, and looked over at him wiggling his brows. Isak just snorted, scooting close enough to him to rest his head on his shoulder.

“That’s too outdated to even be funny.” He sighed.

He let Chris choose some action movie that he didn’t get to see half of, because he fell asleep within the first five minutes. It really wasn't his fault that Chris’ shoulder was so sturdy yet soft, making him the perfect pillow, and the newly washed bed covers were still warm from the dryer. On top of that it had gotten completely dark outside, making it all too convenient for Isak to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for commenting + leaving kudos + reading <3
> 
> btw the divorce meme if u havent seen it before<3: http://i.imgur.com/iDiKFO6.png


	3. party's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not edited* bc im tired af  
> theres lots of cuddles tho..

It felt quite comfortable to wake up with a pair of warm arms wrapped around his body. Isak realized that as he stirred awake in the early hours of the morning, turning his head to look up at Chris. His hair fell past his cheek bones, covering his eyelids, and he looked so peaceful that the urge to shake him awake faltered. Isak sighed as he wiggled out from under Chris’ embrace sitting up on the bed with a small yawn. For a few moments, he found himself staring at him; observing the way his petal pink lips were parted in such a gentle manner, and considering how easy it would be to just lean down and kiss him. It would probably be weird, but it was not his fault that Chris looked so kissable. He stood up from the bed stretching his arms above his head, as he sauntered out of the room dragging his sock cladded feet along the carpet, until they reached the tiled floor of the kitchen. Without thinking too much about it, he began rummaging through all the drawers until he found a single bag of chips which he promptly decided would be his breakfast. He walked out to the living room, slumping own on the sofa before switching on the television, digging in to the bag of chips. It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes before he zoned out to the Sunday morning cartoon playing on the television screen.

He was halfway done with the bag of chips when he heard steps approaching the living room, and looked up to see Chris rubbing a hand through his hair, smiling weakly as he plopped down next to him on the sofa.

“Who said you could sit with me?” Isak said playfully, cocking a brow at the older boy who just shrugged.

“Who said you could steal my snacks?” Chris retorted, reaching into the bag of chips Isak was guarding protectively, and grabbed a handful.  Isak huffed stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth, because that way he wouldn’t have to come up with a smart comeback.

They sat for a while with their eyes glued to the colorful animations on the television screen, before Isak took note of Chris beginning to scoot closer. He almost had to roll his eyes when the boy slyly attempted to wrap an arm around him shoulder without making it too obvious, and the moment that he placed a hand on his thigh, Isak only cackled a little, looking up at him questioningly.

“Where are you getting at, Chris?” He hummed, not bothering moving his hand as it travelled further up his thigh. Instead of being discouraged by his words a smirk just grew on Chris’ lips, and he shrugged slightly, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

“I’m not going to be able to go to the gym today..” Chris told him, only making Isak confused, before he added suggestively. “So I can’t, like, you know, do cardio and stuff. Unless you help me.”

Isak stared at him blankly for a few moments before snorting with a roll of his eyes, slapping Chris’ shoulder lightly.

“I’ve never heard anything more stupid. Seriously. I hope you didn’t that was gonna work on me.”  He scoffed, turning his eyes back to the television, munching on another handful of the chips. Chris laughed lightheartedly, hand now resting on Isak’s inner thigh.

“Give me props for trying though.” He murmured as he leaned in to kiss along Isak’s neck. Which pretty much was a soft spot for him. He was sure Chris had found that out some way. His hand was slowly creeping into Isak’s pyjama bottoms, in a way that almost made him drowsy, and a flush quickly rushed to his cheeks.

He turned his head to the side so that his lips met with Chris’, and it was a little embarrassing since Chris tasted like a mix of salt and minty freshness, while he himself probably just tasted like sewer water. Chris didn’t seem to mind though.

In the moment, he of course did not regret it, because the feeling of the older boy exploring his body, licking along his neck, moaning into his ear and slamming in and out of him was too good and made him feel out of touch. When it was all done with and Isak had accidentally spurted his load on the sofa, while Chris had done it along his lower back  and was wiping him clean with a sly smirk on his lips, all he could do was groan out of irritation.

“What did you think of that could possibly relate to this situation?” He scoffed, standing up from the sofa to pull his sweats back up.

“You know that one-“ Chris started, but Isak just reached out to hold a hand over his mouth before he could say another word, trying to hide his amused grin.

“I don’t even want to hear it.” He said with a shake of his head.

* * *

 

Chris was the one to make another attempt at a real breakfast, this time he succeeded. Probably because he only toasted bread and fried eggs, which wasn’t that hard, but Isak did not fully trust his culinary abilities, still. They took their plates to the bedroom, and sat on the bed while they munched on their food.

“Eggs need a little more salt, I think.” Isak teased.

Chris only rolled his eyes, and reached over to the bedside table to pick up his phone. His face was illuminated by the light of his telephone as he tapped around on it for a short while. Isak put his empty plate aside, crossing his legs on the bed, and looked at Chris in a questioning manner. He did not say anything for a few moments before he finally looked back at Isak, with an awfully suspicious smile.

“Wanna pick a movie?” Chris said. Isak was a little unsure, but in the end, there wasn’t much else they could do when they could not even go outside, so he got Chris computer from his desk, settling back on the bed. When he opened it, it was already logged into Netflix so he just began browsing for a movie. Eventually he settled for a horror b-movie, glaring at Chris since he was still tapping around on his phone.

“Am I supposed to watch it alone, or?” Isak asked slowly, and he put away his phone, scooting closer to Isak and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“You’re so cute.” He grinned, and rested his head on the top of Isak’s.

Isak clicked play, just dismissing Chris’ weird behavior with a small laugh. He was so warm so it wasn’t that hard to zone out to the movie and relax in his arms. It was a cheesy family-buys-haunted-house movie, which made it nearly laughable. Surprisingly Chris seemed to find it interesting.

“Do you think the dad is hot?” He suddenly asked, and Isak lifted his head to look at him with furrowed brows.

“Do _you_?” Isak asked scrunching his nose up a little. Chris shrugged a little.

“I mean he has some sick cheek bones.” He hummed, and Isak rolled his eyes at him, laying his head on his shoulder again. He waited for a few moments as he examined the actor’s features.

“He pretty hot, I guess.” He answered with a small shrug, raising a brow as Chris snorted as if he found it amusing.

“You’re so weird.” Isak acknowledged as Chris began tracing gentle lines on his arm with the pads of his fingers. “I thought you were all cool and collected, but you are actually super weird.” Lifting his head from the shoulder again, grinning as he leaned in to peck the small pout away from Chris’ lip. The movie was pretty much irrelevant, only serving its purpose as background noise. Because kissing Chris only made him want to do it again and again.

“At least I’m not the one who gets caught flirting with older men at gay bars at three in the morning.” Chris responded with the smuggest expression on his face, as he saw the horror spread in Isak’s eyes. The younger boy hit his shoulder lightly, sitting up on the bed abruptly.

“How did you know about that?” He enquired, squinting his eyes at the older boy, to which Chris only laughed. Isak tried to keep it together, but it was as if Chris’ laugh was contagious, because he found himself laughing along within seconds.

“How the fuck did you know about that?” He asked again, grinning humoredly, and put the laptop on the bedside table so he would not have to balance it in his lap any longer.

Chris only pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it before clicking on the messenger app.

“Your friend added me to a group chat. It’s hilarious.” He said, still laughing lightly, to Isak’s horror. It was definitely something of Magnus’ doing, and he already knew then that he would have to kill him.  When he opened the group chat, Isak grabbed his phone, scrolling up to the point where it said Magnus had added Chris to the chat and he was absolutely furious.

“He added you yesterday?” He asked voice going up a couple of octaves.

“You fell asleep at nine PM. I would have showed you, if you hadn’t fallen asleep so quickly.” He defended holding his hands up, trying to keep a straight face as Isak read through the messages. Isak’s eyes looked like they were bulging out of his head as he read through all the messages, not only from Magnus, but also from Jonas and Mahdi. The only two he had thought were rational, besides himself.. and He didn’t even want to know to what lengths Magnus had gone to find out who Isak had gone home with.

All the messages revealed the most embarrassing moments of Isak’s life. But after he read a long message from Jonas, which was a detailed depiction of what had become known between the group of friends as ‘Apple Vodka Night’, he decided he was too humiliated to even function. He just shut the screen of the phone off, putting it in his lap as he stared into the wall. His cheeks were completely heated up, and he had no idea how he could ever look at Chris again. Of course, when he older boy noticed the expression on his face, he burst out laughing menacingly, reaching over to run a hand through the Isak’s soft curls.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad! Everyone has at least tried to make out with their best friend once!” Chris assured him, and wrapped his arm around him again, pulling him closer. Even though it may look like it, Isak was definitely _not_ pouting. He wasn’t sulking either. “As a matter of fact I think you sound like a pretty cute drunk.” He hummed, and only got a skeptical look from Isak.

“I can see right through your sweet-talk you know that right?” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Chris leaned in and pressed playful kisses to his cheek, which led them to redden an embarrassing amount.

“I think you seem like an _incredibly_ cute drunk.” He hummed, and pulled Isak closer to begin pressing teasing kisses along his jaw. They were more playful than suggestive, so Isak couldn’t do much more than just laugh awkwardly.

“I don’t think I like you anymore.” He groaned, scrunching his nose up as he attempted to scoot away from Chris, but was immediately pulled back into his embrace.

Chris looked at him with a huge winning grin, pressing one last kiss to his cheek.

“Wait till I tell them how cute you look when you cum.” Chris said biting into his bottom lip and wiggling his brows. Isak snapped his head up towards him, glaring intently.

“I will fucking throw you out of the window if you even try. Delete my friends from your Facebook, or I will actually kill you.” Isak threatened. Chris stared at him for a little while, trying to hide his smile, but only seconds later he burst out cackling, and Isak rolled his eyes at him, huffing once again.

“So, so cute. I swear.” He breathed out a few moments later, cupping Isak’s face with his hands and pressed a huge slobbering kiss to his lips. Isak laughed lightly, eyes crinkling as he did, and he reached up to gently push at his shoulders. He looked up a Chris, and reached a hand up to push his long strands out of his face, knowing that the older boy was watching him intently.

Chris leaned in for another kiss with Isak’s hand still in his hair, and that’s when Isak felt it. The flutters at the beginning of an infatuation, and he had no idea whether he wanted more of Chris, or whether he should just begin plowing the snow away with his own bare hands.

He didn’t move his hand as Chris gently moved their lips together, and he ignored the feeling that caused shivers to run up his spine, as Chris’ cool hand slid under his shirt. Only in that moment did he drop his hand from his silky hair.

“Forget it.” Isak murmured with a soft giggle as he finally pried himself away from the kiss, and gently pushed Chris’ traveling hands from underneath his shirt. “It’s literally only been two hours since we did it.” He added, only earning a shrug. Chris was smirking a little, and he placed his hand on Isak’s lap. The sound of a phone dinging went off a few times, but they both ignored it as they looked at each other.

“I wish I could quit you, Isak.” Chris said melodramatically, holding the back of his hand against his forehead. Isak laughed, before he reached over to kiss him again, this time travelling his hands up the older boy’s shirt, the tips of his fingers dancing along the smooth skin.  

* * *

 

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room again, and this time munching on a bag of Haribo Isak had found on one of his explorations of Chris’ snack cabinet. Chris had taken a hand of the gummy bears, and had been attempting to feed them to Isak who had just plainly rejected them all. So instead he found it more entertaining to chuck them at him when his eyes would completely focused on the television. Isak tried to pretend to be annoyed with it at first, but he ended up smiling when the fifth gummy bear was being chucked in his hair. He turned towards him, and cocked a brow.

“Are you done?” He asked, taking a sweet from the bag before aiming at throwing it at Chris. It was only fair. He feigned a shocked expression, gasping.

“I can’t believe you would even dare.” Chris said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “I guess I’m gonna have to ask your friends a couple of things then.”      He said playfully, fully indulging in the horrified expression on Isak’s face.

“Why can’t you just ask me whatever you want to ask them. They will just make it seem a lot more embarrassing.” He groaned, attempting to reach over and snatch the phone out of Chris’ hand, but he was quick to stuff it back into the pocket of his joggers.

“I can ask you anything?” Chris asked like he was thinking something over, and he reached up to rub at his chin. Isak sighed and shrugged his shoulders, turning his eyes back to the television.

“Whatever.” He muttered. Chris grabbed the remote, and turned the volume down, gaining just a little bit more of Isak’s attention.

“How come your friends are super cool with you liking guys?”  Isak couldn’t help but smile a little at that.

“They just don’t care I guess. They just think more girls will want to hook up with them.” He answered with a small laugh, and Chris just snorted, eating one of the sweets.

“What about your friends?” Isak questioned, and moved his legs up on the sofa so he could sit cross-legged. Chris didn’t answer immediately and popped a couple of the gummy bears in his mouth. He seemed to be thinking about the answer, but Isak couldn’t blame him. Maybe he had not been as fortunate.

“I mean it’s not- I’m mostly with girls.” He said, leaving Isak a little confused, and he couldn’t help but snicker a little.

“How do they feel when you’re with guys though?” Chris hesitated once again, biting into his bottom lip.

“They don’t really know..?” Chris said, voice indicting upwardly as if it was a question. Isak nodded slowly, and reached 0ver to run a hand through Chris’ hair once more.

“That sucks.” He said, and Chris hummed in agreement. He looked up at Isak with a weak smile, and his only response to that was obviously to lean in and kiss him.

It felt gentle and sweet, and when he pulled away. He was smiling a little too much for his own liking.

* * *

 

Isak taught Chris how to make spaghetti with meatballs that night, they even made tomato sauce. They ate in the living room again, shooting each other funny glances whenever the other would have pasta sauce around their mouth or on their cheek. At a point Chris, had swiped away some of the tomato sauce from Isak’s chin with his thumb, and he felt the small flutters again. He was embarrassed afterwards, blushing madly and just ate the rest of his food with his eyes stuck on the plate. The comfortable silence between them was a contrast of how it had been between them throughout the day. But it was still nice.

After they washed up, they were soon back on the bed, Isak’s head resting on Chris’ chest as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. He was just on the verge of falling asleep, as he could begin hearing noises coming from outside. Loud noises. Chris said something about it finally being the snow ploughs.  All he could think was that he wanted to stay until the last snowflake melted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so slow with this chapter!! <3 i really appreciate you taking the time to read + comment + leave kudos<3 
> 
> (btw im working on a chrisak Skins au, it will probably 20-30 chapters, so if anyone wants to beta plss leave ur tumblr & ill msg u)


	4. play date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a literal year later*

Isak had been awake for about 5 minutes now, but it felt like an eternity. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but the sun had slowly began creeping through the curtains, and it caused sense of dread to begin forming in the pit of his stomach. Staring at the ceiling, he assumed that the little bubble him and Chris had comfortably been stuck in, would burst, and he would have to go home to his normal drama-filled life. He couldn’t help but pout a little at the thought. In that moment Chris huffed in his sleep, and turned around on his side, so that he was facing Isak.

His chestnut hair laid like a messy halo around him, and his long lashes were casting shadows down his cheeks. His mouth was slightly agape as small snores escaped. How could Isak not stare? Anyone would, don’t blame him. He sat up on the bed, and ran a hand through his messy hair, letting out a small yawn. For some reason that seemed to wake Chris, and he opened his eyes, looking up at Isak. He also sat up, stretching his arms above his head with and over-exaggerated yawn.

“Why do you always wake up so goddamn early?” Chris murmured and rubbed at his eyes, smirking a little fondly at Isak. Isak just scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

“Just habit, I guess.” He shrugged simply, and let his eyes flicker down to Chris’ exposed abs for a short while. Chris of course seemed to catch on to that, and sank his teeth into his bottom lip, very obviously getting ready to tease Isak. He scooted closer to the younger boy, and reached his hand up to cup his cheek. This sort of affection made Isak’s heart a leap little bit, and he fell completely silent. Not a single snippy comment, and the smirk on Chris’ face grew bigger.

“Do you have morning wood?” Of course, Chris and his stupid mouth had to ruin this moment, and Isak groaned, pushing the duvet off before getting up from the bed while Chris was cackling manically.

“Come on, baby, don’t be mad! I would’ve helped you if that was the case.” He huffed out between laughs, and Isak rolled his eyes pretending not to feel the way his stomach twisted at the word _baby_. Chris probably said that with the main intention of riling him up.

“I’m gonna go make breakfast now, if you’re done being stupid.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he wandered out of the room and into the kitchen, biting the inside of his cheek. He rummaged through the drawers finding a packet of rye bread, and decided to put a thick layer of Nutella on two slices. He heard Chris trotting into the kitchen, and turned around to look at him. He of course still hadn’t put on a shirt and was simply cladded in his boxers, along with that knowing smirk on his face. He walked behind Isak, wrapping his arms around him and began kissing up his neck.

“Chris.” Isak sighed weakly, putting the Nutella covered knife down on the counter next to his plate, letting his eyes flutter shut as Chris’ hands began sliding his hands up under his shirt.

“You’re so grumpy.” He snickered a little, pressing his boxer cladded bulge against Isak’s backside, letting one of his hands travel up to tease the younger boy’s nipples, causing him to shiver a little. He didn’t even know what was going through his mind at his point. He let his hands hold on to the counter as he leaned his head back against Chris, making his neck more accessible to him. That seemed to make Chris groan, and Isak felt hot all over suddenly.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” Chris whispered into his ear, and he gulped a little bit, before letting a small whimper escape his lips. He could feel himself hardening, and he bit his bottom lip hard. He pushed his ass back against Chris, feeling his semi-hard cock rubbing against him.

“Please.” Isak felt embarrassed for sounding so needy, but really. He was like putty at this point, so Chris could basically do whatever he wanted with him. Chris didn’t even hesitate for a moment as his other hand slowly slid down under the material of Isak’s joggers, and he teasingly began rubbing him through the fabric of his boxers. The younger boy’s cheeks heated up, and he felt himself twitch in the hand of Chris, and he moaned again.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking hot..” He mumbled, pulling Isak’s jogger and boxers down in one motion, so they pooled around his ankles. He wrapped his large hand around Isak’s member, and began jerking him slowly, letting his thumb rub over the slit. The pleasure was almost too overwhelming, and Isak quickly found himself incapable of forming sentences within a couple of minutes. At this point his hands were holding on to the counter so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

“And you’re always so good for me, aren’t you?” Chris whispered in his ear, nibbling along his neck. And okay. This was it. Where did Chris learn to talk like that, and why was it turning Isak rock hard? He could already feel the precum bubbling at his slit, and his legs began wobbling as he nodded at Chris’ question. He suddenly began jerking Isak quicker, and he felt like he was unraveling right before Chris’ eyes as his knees got weaker. But suddenly he stopped, and a whine escaped from the back of his throat. Chris dropped his and from around Isak’s cock, and he could feel the smirk on his lips as he was in the midst of sucking a love bite onto his neck. 

“Chris, please.” Isak pleaded.

“You’re cute.” Chris taunted, and rubbed himself up against Isak a little harder now. Since he didn’t respond to him, Isak found it in himself to simply just spin around and drop to his knees right in front of him. It caught the older boy completely off guard, and while he was looking at him with hazy eyes, Isak lopped his finger into the band of his boxers and pulled them down. His cock was hard and throbbing, yearning for attention. He wrapped his hand around the base, suckling at the tip playfully, and now he could tell that Chris was feeling the same exact way he felt. He soon began bobbing his head up and down his member, while jerking him at the same time. Chris was moaning while grabbing af hold of Isak’s hair tightly, pushing his head down onto the base of his cock.

“Shit- stop, baby you’re gonna make me cum to early.” He gasped out, and Isak pulled his mouth off him, smiling a little. Chris let out a breathless chuckle, pulling Isak off the floor and pushing him into the counter. He put two of his finger into the corner of the young boy’s mouth, letting him suckle on them and cover them in saliva, before bringing them down to circle around his puckering hole. Isak resting his elbows on the counter, feeling glad that his back was facing Chris so that he wouldn’t be able to see how much of a mess he was.

He pushed the digits into the tight heat, causing Isak to moan loudly. Chris fingered him until he was a spluttering mess, and legs shaking as the older boy was still kissing along his neck. Finally he felt the large pair of hands grip onto his lips, and the large girth pressing up against his hole.

“Fuck me, please.” He mewled, feeling lightheaded. Chris pounded into him without hesitation, and continued the movement over and over, increasing the pace as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

“Shit - you’re so sexy.” He breathed out, while pounding into Isak, who at this point felt like he was going to cum embarrassingly quick. It literally felt like he was in an out of body experience, whenever Chris kept pounding in to him. The second he found his prostate and continued his ruthless thrusting,  he knew he was done for. Did Chris even know what he was doing to him?

“Oh my God, oh my _God_ -“ He whimpered, uncontrollably moaning, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m gonna-“ He managed to get out, but the Chris lifted one of his hands up, and landed a hard smack on Isak’s ass, causing a red mark to appear. He couldn’t control it as he suddenly began shuttering, and spurting his load, moaning loudly at the overwhelming sensation. Chris continued fucking into him, but moments later, he pushed hardly into Isak with one last deep groan, cumming inside of him. Isak felt the warm substance inside him, and he bit into his lip to stop at moan from escaping.

They stood like that for a couple of moments trying to catch their breaths, and Chris slowly pulled out of Isak, still breathing heavily. It was like they still weren’t in the right headspace to think, just from the sex being that good. But the moment Isak felt the cum running down the back of his leg he groaned a little in annoyance.

“Oh my god, you just had to cum inside me?” He said cocking a brow as he turned his head to look at the older boy, who was grinning widely back at him.

“I could go for a round two just by how beautiful this sight is.” Chris hummed playfully, but then left the room for a short while before returning with some napkins. He dried the cum off Isak before it dried down, chucking the napkins away, before pulling up Isak’s boxers and joggers for him. He then patted his ass playfully.

“Good boy.” He teased, and Isak’s face turned impossibly red. He turned around to see Chris already had his boxers pulled up, and he tried to rack his mind for some sort of snippy comeback.

“I hate you.” He then simply stated, leaning his back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. Chris laughed lightly stepping closer to him, and reached up to ruffle his messy blonde curls.

“Sure you do.” Chris hummed as he leaned in to kiss Isak softly. They slowly began moving their lips together, and Isak leaned up to wrap his arms around Chris’ neck. He could stay like this forever. In the middle of their little make out session, they both suddenly heard the door to the apartment open and be slammed shut, and the person who had entered began walking towards the kitchen.

“Chris, you here?” The voice, Isak quickly realized belonged to William, shouted, and the two quickly sprung apart, trying to look as if they hadn’t been fucking five minutes prior.

“In here.” Chris retorted, clearing his throat. William entered the kitchen, and looked a little confused.

“Uh.. Isak?” He said in a questioning manner, and seemed to notice that the boy was wearing Chris’ clothes. Before Isak could say anything Chris quickly jumped in.

“He was crashing here before the snowstorm hit, since he was locked out of his apartment.” He explained rapidly, and William just nodded slowly, and went to open one of the cupboards grabbing a pack of crackers, and hopped up on the counter as he began munching them. There was a weird tension in the room, but William didn’t even seem to notice.

“Anyway, it has been a crazy couple of days man. Me and Noora crashed at Eva’s so we ended up being stuck there, and then Eva got mad at us for being in the shower for too long and crazy shit like that.. Fuck, I’m glad to be home.” He rambled, and sighed gleefully, munching on another handful of crackers. Holy fuck this was awkward. Isak didn’t even know that Chris had a roommate, and that it was William? It made it so much worse. William would probably tell Noora about the “sleepover”, and that would lead to her attacking him with questions.

“So what did you guys do? Chris must be boring company.” William snickered, easing the tension slightly, and Isak shrugged as he tried to come up with a lie.

“Just smoked, watched movies and stuff. He was fine.” Isak grinned, and shot Chris a little smile. Chris looked very worried, and it was weird to see him like that, compared to how playful and easygoing he’d been the last couple of days.

“Noora was scared that you’d gone off to fuck some guy.” William grinned a little, and Isak rolled his eyes.

“Of course she was.” He tried to play it off casually. He didn’t really feel that hungry anymore, he only felt uncomfortable. Chris didn’t even look at him, and he looked as though he was on trial for committing a horrible crime or something. He assumed that Chris would probably be ashamed if William found of what they had actually been doing, and even though it was sort of understandable, the thought made him a little angry and disappointed.

“Well.. if the snow has been cleared I think I’m just gonna go..” He said, smiled politely at William before walking out of the room, and into Chris’ bedroom. He pulled off Chris’ clothes, finding his own scattered around the room. As he was pulling on his jeans, Chris walked in, and shut the door behind himself slowly. He began dressing as well, and the silence between them felt so incredibly odd.

“I’m driving you home.” He explained, and pulled on his jacket, before handing Isak one of his hoodies so that he wouldn’t be cold since he was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt. They walked out of the apartment, and said goodbye to William before they soon found themselves in Chris’ car. They began driving in silence, traffic was quite hectic considering this was the first day people got to leave their homes. To ignore the awkward silence, Isak fished his phone out of his pocket not surprised to see a bunch of messages from the group chat. He didn’t bother reading them at instead just pretended to be texting someone.

“Where do you live? I forgot to ask.” Chris said, breaking the silence. Isak told him the address, before just going back to tapping around on his phone. He could feel Chris glancing at him, and it made the silence a lot worse.

“I would really… you know... appreciate it if you didn’t tell your friends what we did..” The older boy the said, once again breaking the silence, and that made Isak look up from his phone, raising a brow.

“You think I’m planning on outing you?” He questioned slowly, putting his phone back into his pocket. Chris even considering that as a possibility, made him even more angry. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little and cross his arms over his chest. He turned his head away from Chris to look out of the window.

“No- no, I just meant if they asked. I’m not really ready for that.” He continued, keeping his eyes on the road. Isak sighed and bit into his lip, feeling knots form in his stomach.

“Whatever.” Isak mumbled. Maybe he was being a little unfair, but he had feelings as well, and it didn’t feel good to know that Chris probably didn’t really feel anything for him. He was probably willing to just forget everything that happened, and then just go back to whatever he did before. It wasn’t like Isak was in love with him at all, but he was at least admitting to the fact that he felt _something._ Chris gulped, and gripped on to the steering wheel a little tighter. The twenty minutes it took to get to his place would probably feel like forever.

“Isak, come on- why are you mad at me?” Chris sighed, glancing over at him for a second, and Isak scoffed.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m pissed off at myself.” He huffed out, nibbling at his lower lip. “I mean, I know how much I hate being kept a secret, but I still end up fucking with guys like you.” He went on to say, and sighed, forcing himself to look at Chris. Chris’ brows were furrowed in worry, and he was staring straight ahead. He didn’t say anything so Isak just continued.

“It’s just.. I hate it. I don’t like having to hide stuff from my friends or lie to them, and… I don’t know. Whatever.” Isak murmured, and reached into his pocket to grab his phone again. Chris let out a small sigh, and glanced over at Isak again.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t have everyone knowing yet.” He said, and tried to shoot Isak a small reassuring smile. The silence fell over them like a blanket once again.

“I’m sorry, it’s not like we’re gonna see each together again, so it doesn’t make sense for me to be angry.” Isak then sighed, and rubbed a hand through his hair, swallowing thickly. Chris looked over at Isak with a small smile, and shook his head a bit with laughter.

“You think we’re not gonna see each other again?” He hummed, and reached over to turn on the radio, smiling at Isak again.

“That’s usually how one-night stands work, dumbass.” Isak snickered and rolled his eyes, making Chris laughed which helped ease the tension in the car a lot more.

“I was planning on seeing you again, was that too forward of me?” He retorted. Isak tried to hide the smile that was widening on his lips, and he turned to look out of the window again. He recognized the street, which meant they were within a couple of minutes from where he lived.

“Maybe.” He simply responded, shrugging his shoulders, grinning wider as one of Chris’ hands came to rest on his thigh. Soon the car came to a halt by the apartment building Isak lived, and Chris turned the ignition off. Isak reached for the door handle on his way out, but Chris grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards him and kissed his softly, pulling away with a satisfied grin. Isak just stared at him in awe, feeling his heart rush again.

“Give me your number.” Chris spoke gently, and reached over to open the small dashboard compartment fishing out a pen. Without really considering it for a moment, Isak took the pen and scribbled his number on Chris’ hand, smiling to himself.

“I also know where you live now, so I’m really hoping this isn’t a fake number. I don’t wanna have to show up here again.” Chris teased, and cupped Isak’s cheek giving him one last quick kiss.

“See you.” Isak mumbled, as he slowly got out of the car.

“You will.” He smiled.

As soon as Isak got into the apartment, he was grinning like a dumb idiot, and he ignored all the questions from Eskild as he just dashed to his room locking the door, and laid back on the bed. Exactly twenty minutes later his phone was vibrating, and it displayed that an unknown number was calling. He picked up, grinning wider as he heard Chris’ voice.

“So uh... I’m gonna need my hoodie back.” The older boy said in a joking tone, and Isak snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you can forget about it. You did remember to clean my cum off the cupboard, right?” He laughed, as he suddenly heard Chris scrambling on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3 im still planning on doing the skam/skins chrisak fic, so stay tuned for that <3


End file.
